


An Enchanted Evening

by ArtemisXYZ



Series: Vignettes of life [4]
Category: City Hunter (Manga), City Hunter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisXYZ/pseuds/ArtemisXYZ
Summary: Kaori has had a bad day...and it's all Ryo's fault. The man has had her chasing a phantom client for hours and then has the gall not to be there, when she wants to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

She was going to kill him. She might love him beyond reason, but she was going to kill him. No doubt about it, as soon as she got home, Saeba Ryo was a dead man.

Her fingers clenched into white-knuckled fists, and her back teeth being ground into fine powder, Kaori stomped down the street toward their apartment building, fuming.

She’s been out and about since dawn it seemed, following the supposed client all around town. It had started with a message on the board at the station, as it usually did. But what followed had been the wildest goose chase in history of goose chases.

From the station to the Gyoen, from the park to the bars of the Kabukichō, from there to the skyscraper quarter, then onward to Toyama and back to the Nishi-Shinjuku and to the police station where Saeko had greeted her.

At that point, irritation had started kicking in. She’d been hoofing it around town for hours, chasing the elusive and obviously paranoid client God only knew why, she should’ve given up ages ago, but she’d been determined to…Even she had no idea what and there was Saeko, all polished and nicely-scented with that friendly smile on her face and Kaori wanted to punch her.

And then the detective had given her the last message, directing her to Cat’s Eye, and there was that mischievous twinkle in her eyes that Kaori had been instantly suspicious. But no matter what she’d asked, no matter how she’d cajoled, Saeko had remained mum, only telling her she’d learn everything at the café.

And Kaori had known, she’d _known_ that Ryo was behind everything. Her visit to the Cat’s Eye merely confirmed it. He was behind her impromptu and utterly unwanted Shinjuku-ward tour. He was the reason she was tired, sticky with sweat, and her feet were hurting. No wonder everybody who knew her, who knew them, had looked at her with a little smirk that day as they gave her note after note directing her to yet another place.

And the son of a bitch didn’t even have the decency to show up at the café. Nope, he’d only left another note directing her back home. And he’d had the gall to tie it to a white rose. He could take the rose and shove it!

So she’d drunk a gallon of water, scarfed down two pieces of Miki’s scrumptious red velvet cake (she hadn’t eaten since breakfast), and hoofed it back home, the rose crushed in her fist, ready to do murder. She wouldn’t even go for the temporary insanity plea; she was completely lucid as she planned the dismemberment of the bastard formerly known as the ‘Stallion of Shinjuku’. Nope, no insanity plea for her, she’ll gladly take her sentence with the happy knowledge the prick was keeping Satan company.

So compelling were her thoughts, she actually walked to the door of the apartment with a little smile on her face. The smile quickly vanished as she saw yet another freaking note pinned to the door.

_In the bedroom_

Okay, the prank was officially overblown at this point. Couldn’t he give it a rest?

Kaori shrugged. Who was she to poop on his party. He’d just have to die in the bedroom.

But of course, he wasn’t in the bedroom. There were only red rose petals thrown onto the bed, providing some sort of cushion for three white boxes stacked one on top of the other.

And— _you’ve got to be kidding me!_ —another note.

_Open me_

What kind of game was he playing at? And what was he planning?

She slowly lifted the first box. It was light as a feather. She shook it gingerly, but nothing rattled. She huffed and lifted the lid…And her jaw dropped open.

Tucked safely between sheets of tissue paper was a nude, sheer satin teddy with dental-floss thin straps, barely there bra cups that revealed more than they covered, and thong panties with a little bow on the back—the man sure loved bows on her lingerie, she had a drawer-full of proof.

She shook her head and dropped the box back onto the bed. There was no way she was wearing _that_. Not tonight. Not after all that he’s put her through.

Still, she was curious. So she opened the larger box. Inside, again protected by flimsy tissue paper was a pair of shoes that literally made her mouth water. Although shoes were a very generous term for the contraptions with a sky-scrapping stiletto heel and a thin toe strap and even thinner ankle strap with a little bow in the back.

Okay, she was officially intrigued, all plans of torture, murder and dismemberment forgotten. What was he planning?

She lifted the lid off the largest box on the pile and went all mushy inside. There was another white rose on top of the tissue paper, but this time, instead of crushing it, she gently lifted it to her nose. The scent was faint, but sweet, and the feel of the petals on her lips felt like the barest of kisses.

She peeled off the tissue paper…And stared. She recognized the dress. She’d helped Eriko design it. Well, Eriko asked for her input and drawn it, but Kaori had stood in as model when Eriko needed to ‘fiddle with it’.

She felt tears sting the back of her eyes. The dress had been made for her, that’s why Eriko had been so insistent. But that was weeks ago. How long has he been planning whatever this was? It wasn’t her birthday. It wasn’t an anniversary, at least she didn’t think so; the man invented an anniversary for everything under the sun, from the first wink to the first kiss on the forehead, how can she be sure?

She swallowed convulsively as she lifted the dress from the box. Made of white lace with large crocheted roses to compensate for the lack of lining—which explained the scrumptious nude teddy—the asymmetrically crocheted hemline fell just below her knees. The body-hugging sheath with its empire style waistline accentuated all her curves, while the knee length, coupled with three quarter sleeves elongated her figure even more.

She knew she looked smoking hot in it.

As she shook the dress out, yet another note slipped onto the carpet.

Emitting a half-chuckle and half-exasperated sigh, she picked it up…And frowned.

_Put these on and join me on the roof_

Why the roof? And why send her on the Shinjuku tour-of-Hell when where she was supposed to be was on the roof? She looked up as if she could see what was going on above her. Was it possible he’d sent her on the wild goose chase to arrange whatever surprise awaited her on the roof?

Every dark and murderous thought she’d contemplated during the second part of her day and on her way home, resurfaced, tasting foul in her mouth as her conscience chimed in. The man had been trying to surprise her and she’d been thinking of quartering him.

Although judging from the lingerie, the surprise was as much for him as it was for her.

She felt her cheeks heat and she shook her head at the fact she could still blush after all this time spent in a relationship with Ryo. She’d thought the blushing would be fucked out of her in a month, tops, yet here she was, after almost a year of having the ‘Stallion of Shinjuku’ using all his experience and prowess on her in every possible way and position, saying words like ‘fuck’ and still able to blush.

He loved it, the jackass, using every opportunity to make her blush, saying her flushed naked skin made him even harder. As if that was possible.

Contemplating the fact, she’d probably be blushing a lot this evening, thanks to the dress and what she would wear underneath it, Kaori ran for the shower.

It wouldn’t do to ruin the ensemble by smelling like a tired race-horse.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was dark, when she walked onto the roof, but her surroundings weren’t. Strings of tiny golden lights were hung everywhere, playing peekaboo between large white sheets of flimsy cloth softly billowing in the gentle breeze. The cloth diffused the light turning it into a soft glow, creating an atmosphere of magic and romance.

She stepped forward and something rustled under her shoe. She looked down, noticing for the first time the path of fragrant pink, white and red rose petals winding between the billowing sheets.

“Ryo?” she called softly, but there was no reply.

She decided to follow the path of rose petals.

She moved slowly between the lightly scented sheets, into the glowing light, feeling strangely lethargic, almost floating in the fragrance of the petals beneath her feet. The shoes fit her like a glove, cradling her feet comfortably despite the height of the heels, the lace of her dress brushed against her skin with each move she made, and the satin of the teddy felt pleasantly cold against her quickly flushing skin.

She felt sexy and beautiful, and she knew that’s been his goal. Ever since that day in the clearing, where he’d finally confessed his feelings for her and the evening that followed that particular confession, when they’d decided to see where their relationship might go if they let it, he’s been doing everything in his power to make amends for years of ‘abuse’ before; the teasing, the jeering, the making fun of her appearance and belittling her femininity.

Hence the presents and surprises that had started off with simple tokens in form of single flowers, grew into bouquets, impromptu midnight picnics on one of their ‘anniversaries’ and culminated in the drawer-full of sexy, ultra-feminine lingerie, which he claimed was more for his benefit than hers. He even had the receipts for every single lacy 'gift' in her drawer. Just to prove to her, he didn't steal it—the lovable idiot...And now this. The most extravagant of surprises so far.

But where was he?

She moved aside the last film of fabric and stopped. There he was, in his favorite thinking spot, leaning against the railing, but instead of looking over their beloved city, he was looking at her, his piercing eyes holding her captive as he slowly straightened and walked toward her.

He was beautiful. She knew he’d scoff at the term, so she kept her mouth shut as she ate him up with her eyes. The unpretentious black suit, the jacket unbuttoned, of course, made him appear even taller, broadening his shoulders. The simple white dress shirt, opened at the collar, of course, offered a tantalizing peek at the bronzed smooth skin of his chest. The unruly lock of hair falling onto his forehead prevented him from appearing too polished, but the civilized veneer was just that, a façade. The body covered by the civilized suit was a hard, muscled body of a warrior, a wild beast coiled and ready to strike at the first opportunity.

That knowledge was exciting and exhilarating, and the fact she could make the reins of his famous control snap with just a look incredibly empowering.

“You better wipe that expression off your face, if you want to keep that dress in one piece,” he warned, his eyes warming with desire.

She smiled. “Isn’t that the reason for all this?”

He shook his head. “Nope, that comes later.”

It was a vow. And it made her shiver.

He cleared his throat. “Jesus, you make me crazy, woman. Stop distracting me.”

She chuckled. “ _I’m_ distracting _you_? Who sent who traipsing all around town today, chasing an imaginary client?”

Ryo took her hand, lifted it to his mouth, and brushed his lips softly across her knuckles. Once. Twice. “Sorry,” he murmured, and pulled her gently into the cocoon of light and white cloth, shielding them from view. “I needed you out of the house for the day.”

She sighed. “Ryo, you could’ve simply told me to beat it.”

“Then you would’ve demanded the reason and I wanted this to be a surprise.” He flashed her a sheepish smile, his fingers tightening slightly around her own. “And I needed to tire you a bit.”

“Tire me?”

He nodded.

“A bit?”

Another nod.

Kaori rolled her eyes. “I was dead on my feet when I came home earlier. And, in the spirit of full disclosure, I contemplated murder before I saw the dress.”

He lifted her hand again, this time nibbling lightly on the tips of her fingers. “I knew you’d like it. That’s why I asked Eriko for help.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. Again. What is this all about, Ryo. Why do I have to be tired for this?”

“So you’ll be a little more malleable. You know, pliable. Willing to do what I ask.”

She brushed her body against his, kissed him softly. “You have other methods of persuasion to make me do what you ask, Ryo.”

He cleared his throat again, shook his head as if trying to dislodge any possible explicit images. “Stop it. This time it’s different. I want you fully lucid, so there’s no doubt afterwards.”

“Doubt about what, Ryo?” she asked, her patience slowly fraying.

“About marrying me.”

There was a strange, muffled roaring in her ears and time seemed to stand still, as she stood there like a log, staring at him with her mouth open. She knew she must look ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. She was struck speechless and motionless.

“Kaori?”

“Huh?” she finally managed.

“What do you say?”

“About what?”

He huffed out an annoyed breath. “About marrying me.”

“I don’t know.”

He blinked, dropped her hand and took a step back, his features arranged in a blank mask. “You don’t know?”

She wanted to laugh and she wanted to cry at his closed-off expression. Did he really think she’d refuse him? After all that he’s done in creating this magical evening she’d remember forever? After all they’ve been through together? After all the love she’d already given him, claimed from him? Did he really think she’d turn him down?

“I don’t know what to say,” she said with a smile. “You haven’t exactly asked.”

Everything was still for a beat, then his features relaxed, even as he mock glared at her. “Good one.”

She grinned. “I thought so.”

He shrugged on a sigh. “I mean, it won’t be legal. After all, I don’t exist,” he continued, “but I thought we could have the ceremony. I want it to be binding between us, despite everything, no matter what. Just you and me...” He paused. “Exchange rings, vows...” He looked at her expectantly.

“You still haven’t asked,” she reminded him.

He growled softly, then took both her hands, lifted them to his lips. Then he dropped onto one knee and, keeping his eyes locked with hers, softly asked, “Makimura Kaori, will you marry me?”

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and grinned down at him. “Get up, you idiot. Of course, I will.”

“You made me sweat for a second, there.” His grin mirrored her own as he slowly straightened, keeping a firm clasp on her left hand. “I’m not good with words, so bear with me, here.”

She shrugged, going for nonchalant even as her heart was thumping in her chest. “That’s okay, you have other uses.”

“Ha-ha.” He cleared his throat, the hand holding hers trembling slightly. “You already own me, so I don’t have much to give, except my utmost solemn promise to always be there for you when you need me and when you don’t, to be your friend and your lover, to always protect you, to always keep you safe, no matter what. You come first and you always will. My body, mind, soul and heart; they’re yours to do with what you please and my gun is yours to command.”

A shiver ran down her spine at the last vow. He would kill for her. He _had_ killed for her. And he would protect her at the cost of his life if need be. She’d make damn sure, it would never come to that.

She swallowed, blinking back tears as he slipped a simple band onto her ring finger. The ring was made of white gold and engraved; the etching very faint, but running around the entire ring. It was a kanji symbol.

獠

His name.

She looked back at him, when he brushed his thumbs gently across her cheeks.

“I promised never to make you cry again,” he murmured as he softly wiped her tears away.

Her smile was wobbly. “They’re happy tears. Those are allowed.”

He smiled back and lifted her left hand to his lips, kissing the ring on her finger. “I love you, Kaori.”

She stepped back a little, closed her eyes and took a bracing breath. It wouldn’t do to promise him eternity bawling her eyes out and with her voice shaking.

“Okay,” she said, opening her eyes to meet his expectant, yet patient, gaze. “I’m cool. Zen. I can do this without making an ass out of myself.”

He grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, buddy. _I_ didn’t have the luxury of prep time.”

He chuckled.

“Oh, shut up and listen. Listen well, Saeba.” She met his gaze squarely. “My heart beats for you alone, it always has and always will. I’ve only felt really alive since I met you. I also promise to be there no matter what, whether you want me to or not. You don’t have any choice in the matter. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me melt with just one look or touch, and you have the ability to make me so mad I want to kill you, but nothing, _nothing_ can make me not love you. I’ve loved you for half of my life, you jackass, and I intend to do it until the day I draw my last breath. And since I want you to be there beside me, when I do it, don’t you even think about letting anything happen to you, because if you do, I’ll follow you wherever they might send you and kick your ass. You feel me?”

“I feel you.” He placed his hand over his heart. “Prep time is highly overrated, if you ask me. You almost made me swoon, Makimura.”

“Ha-ha,” she quipped, opening her palm. “Where’s your ring?”

“Well...”

She poked his chest. “Oh, no you don’t. If I get to wear a ring, you have to wear yours.”

He swatted her hand away before she could poke him again. “The thing is, I couldn’t wear it on missions. And I’d hate myself every time I had to take it off, so...”

He peeled off the bandage he’s been wearing on his left hand for a couple of weeks now, never truly explaining to her how he’d gotten hurt and never allowing her to take a closer look at the wound or help him change the bandage.

She saw the reason he never took the bandage off was because there was no wound. His hand was healthy and whole, without blemishes or scars, beside calluses on his fingers and knuckles...And a tattooed circle on his ring finger consisting of a repeating kanji symbol.

香

Her name.

“It’s a brand,” he murmured as she clutched his hand, looking at the ‘ring’. “Just like your name is branded on my soul. I’m yours, Kaori.”

Tears flew freely down her cheeks again. He never wanted to take his ring off, so he made it permanent. Was it any wonder she loved this beautiful, beautiful man?

He cupped her cheek in his right hand, the fingers of his left twined with hers. “Please, don’t cry, sweetheart.”

She turned her face into his hand, kissing his palm. “Happy tears. Allowed,” she said, her voice breaking. She sniffed and then shrieked as he hoisted her in his arms and strode purposefully into the building and down the stairs.

“What are you doing?”

“Carrying my bride over the threshold.”

“What about the ‘you may kiss the bride’ part?”

“Oh, you’ll get your kiss.” He kicked the apartment door closed behind them and flashed her a wolfish grin. “As soon as I see how that hot little teddy looks on you.”

“Is that really all you can think about?” she asked with a frown as he dropped her back onto her feet.

“With you, yes.” He grinned. “The fact is, I don’t want to ruin the dress, I’m sure you’ll want to keep it as a memento or something. You chicks are sentimental, I guess.”

She rolled her eyes.

“As soon as I kiss you, we’ll have liftoff, and I can’t be responsible for my actions when liftoff is achieved.”

She glanced at his crotch. He was hard and tenting his pants. Liftoff has been achieved a long time ago.

He shrugged. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh, believe me, I do.” Kaori licked her lips and danced out of his reach. “I think I can help you.” And she reached for the zipper at her side. She slowly slid it down and lazily peeled off her dress, knowing she was driving him wild. She liked him wild.

Finally, she stood in front of him wearing nothing by the sinful lingerie, barely-there sandals and a seductive smile.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he groaned. “I pronounce us husband and wife.”

“In that case...” She crooked a finger in invitation. “You may kiss the bride.”

All breath rushed out of her as he pulled her roughly into his arms and claimed her mouth in a deep, ravenous kiss as his hands ran possessively over her body.

If this was what married life looked like, she definitely could get used to it.


End file.
